Hypocrisie
by tite-odey
Summary: Quand la jalousie emporte deux êtres, ne laissant que des regrets.
1. Chapter 1

Hypocrites

Je te regarde sur ton échafaud entouré par les villageois. Combien t'en veulent, combien te lancent des pierres ?

Hypocrites ; tous !

Et moi au milieu de cette foule en folie, qui n'ai qu'une envie : que tout finisse. Que ces gens partent, et qu'enfin je puisse te faire face. Connaître tes motivations.

A quoi bon, je les connais déjà. Mais eux n'en ont que faire. Ils crient, ils lapident mais n'entendent pas ses pleurs.

Hypocrites, vous qui ne souhaitiez que ça, vous voila à reprocher un acte que vous auriez aimer commettre. Mon sable s'agite, je voudrait les tuer tous, tous et pas que toi. Ils se prétendent mieux que toi, mieux que moi, mieux que tous, mais c'est eux qui l'ont abandonné, eux qui l'ont tué, sûrement plus que toi. Lentement, doucement, anéantir, détruire, garder seulement ce qu'ils aiment.

Hypocrites.

Êtes-vous si fou qu'il vous faille son cadavre pour vous calmer ? C'est drôle, et bien triste. La solitude, le désespoir, eux ne les ont jamais connus mais nous les font vivre.

Tu sais, je ne t'en veux plus. Maintenant toi aussi tu sais ce que ressent un homme rejeté, toi si souvent adulé. Tu comprends pleinement la souffrance des exclus. Je t'ai haïs vois-tu, haïs à en vouloir ta mort. Et je t'aurais tué si, lorsque son sang sur les mains je t'ai découvert, le tenant comme fou, comme un noyé qui s'accroche à une bouée.

Je t'aurais tué, si l'ange ne m'avait sourit, ne m'avais choisi. Finalement, je ne vaux pas mieux, moi qui me réjouis que sa dernier parole me fut dédiée. "Pardonne lui, amour". La parole d'un ange ne peut être refusée n'est ce pas ?

Mais à quoi bon, il est trop tard, et tu seras le premier à le rejoindre. Ironie, moi qui n'est jamais voulut vivre, toi qui voulait haïr. Te voila qui va mourir, me voila qui vais sombrer, sombrer dans la haine de ce village si pathétique.

Même pas, je n'en est plus la force.

Et voila la foule qui cri, qui hurle, qui acclame. La corde s'est tendue, ta vie s'est rompue. Dis bonjour à Naruto pour moi, et sans rancune, car qui sait si, quand je vous rejoindrais, ce ne sera pas toi qu'il aimera, et moi le jaloux ?

Jaloux à l'en crever.


	2. Chapter 2

Parce que toute histoire à un début, parce que toute histoire à plusieurs points de vue

Toujours à marcher, ensemble. Deux jours que tu es là, et il ne voit que toi. Deux jours que tu es là, et il ne jure que par toi. Glace du désert par ci, glace du désert par là. Toi enrobé de froideur, hautain.

**Qu'as****-****tu**** de**** plus ?**

Un cœur de sable contre un cœur de glace. Un assassin sans pitié contre un traître. Deux monstres au même soleil. Alors...

**Pourquoi toi ?**

Tu l'enlaces, tu l'embrasses, et lui, il rit, il rit, et le soleil apparais. Mais pas pour moi. Il semble heureux, il semble épanouit ; il sembles si loin de moi. L'homme du désert a-t-il besoin de lui ? Homme du désert, sais-tu que tu n'as pas le droit. Pas le droit d'être avec lui ?

**A ****moi**** !**

Il est a moi ! Et ce depuis le premier jour. Depuis que j'ai posé le regard sur lui, depuis que nous deux, orphelin nous sommes constitué ennemis. Et toi, lâche, en trois ans d'absence en profite pour te l'approprier, pour me le prendre. Et ce sans scrupules, sans remords, devant moi.

**Voleur !**

Mais maintenant, mords toi les doigts. Je te l'ai laissé trois ans, il est temps que je le reprenne. Et ce, pour toujours. Je suis revenu pour lui, et il me le rendra.

**J'ai froid.**

Je vais devenir fou. Il consentait. Maintenant il t'appelle, encore, et encore. Il t'appelle alors que je suis là.

**Qu'il ****se**** taise !**

Ça y est c'est fait. Il ne parle plus, il ne bouge plus, juste allongé, paisible. Et toi, qui entres. Vas-t-en ! laisse nous, seul, ensemble, heureux. Comme si ton sable et ton regard pouvait me toucher, pouvait m'éloigner.

**Jaloux**** !**

"Pardonne lui, amour". Pardonner quoi ? Pourquoi te calmes-tu ? Plus un bruit, plus un son. Pourquoi du rouge ? Pourquoi sur mes mains ? Un cri. Je crois que c'est moi. Des gens. Des gens qui parles de mort, qui parlent de sa mort.

**Regrets**.

Mais il est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Tous le village me hait. Mais quel importance, tu ne m'a pas tué.

De cet échafaud, je te vois bouillir. A cause de moi ? A cause de cette foule euphorique ? Cette foule qui acclame ma mort.

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire.

Pardon

Pardon

D'avoir été jaloux

**Jaloux à l'en crever**


End file.
